Chrome in Wonderland
by BakaUshi
Summary: Crack..je l'ai écrit il y a asser longtemps, mais disons que pour certaines raisons  entre autres déprime  je n'avais pas vraiment envie de retourner sur ce forum que j'avais vraiment deserté...Tout est dans le titre


_**Bonjour! Et bien, ça fait longtemps que je n'était pas venue sur le forum…Mais bon, j'ai pas le moral en se moment à lire des fics alors…**_

_**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont heureusement pas à moi et sont la propriété d'Amano, grand bien lui fasse.**_

_**Note: Je m'excuse en avance si l'histoire vous parait brouillon, mais je n'ai pas lu/regardé Alice au pays des merveilles depuis la primaire…je suis en Première, fait le calcul, vous verrez que ça fait longtemps - 3- **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Il était une fois une jeune fille du nom de Chrome Dokuro qui était connue pour sa grande timidité et son charme enfantin ainsi que pour son étrange chevelure indigo.

Etant en vacance, elle et son frère jumeaux, Mukuro de son petit nom, décidèrent de passer la journée au parc abandonné de leur ville, Kyoko land, un lieu où apparaitrait des esprits tourmentés si quelqu'un osait s'en approcher.

« -_Mukuro-san, Je vais voir de se côté si il y a quelque chose d'anormal._

_-Kufufu, très bien, je vais voir dans l'autre sens, à tout à l'heure ma petite Chrome… _»

Munit en tout et pour tout de sa vieille lampe torche, l'adolescente s'engouffra dans un couloir sombre où des taches suspectes tachaient les murs, la faisant vaguement frissonner.

'_**On dirait la chambre de mon frère.**_'

Soudain, une ombre passa rapidement devant elle, la faisant sursauter et sa surprise atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'elle découvrit que celle-ci appartenait à un étrange garçon dont la tête était recouvert d'un chapeau de grenouille et marmonnant des « Je suis en retard, je suis en retard » l'air impassible.

« -_Excusez moi, mais qui êtes vous? Un esprit grenouille?_

- _Je suis en retard, je suis en retard, je ne suis pas une grenouille ni un esprit, mais un lapin! Je suis en retard, je suis en retard…_

_-Alors pourquoi ne portez vous qu'une tête de grenouille?_

_-Je suis en retard je suis en retard…Regardez, j'ai des oreilles de lapin et une queue là. Je suis en retard, Bel-sama va me couper la tête…Je suis en retard~ _»

En effet, le jeune homme aux cheveux vert et à l'étrange allure avait des attributs de lapin, vert également.

Mais avant que Chrome ne puisse faire la remarque que leurs couleurs étaient bien étrange, le lapin disparut de sa vision avant qu'elle ne tombe d'un seul coup dans un trou qu'elle n'avait pas vu, la chute semblant durer des heures et des heures, soulevant sa courte jupe qu'elle essayait vainement de maintenir en place. Soudain, une lumière éblouissante se fit et elle tomba maladroitement sur son pauvre derrière avant de se rendre compte de se qui l'entourait.

« -_Tient, il y a une pièce comme ça ici? Etrange…et pourquoi je porte cette robe bleu a froufrous? _»

La pièce en question était de couleur beige avec pour seul ameublement une table basse bleu, une chaise et une porte minuscule. Ce n'est qu'en se rapprochant que la jeune fille remarqua un nougat et un verre de jus de pomme sur la table, l'un ayant pour nom « Eatme » et l'autre « Drinkme ».

'-_**Drôle de marque…hey, mais c'est le lapin de tout à l'heure**_!'

« -_Je suis en retard…_

_-Attendez, comment Est-ce que je peux sortir? _»

Mais le lapin ne l'écouta pas et sortie par la petite porte dont la poigner ressemblait vaguement à une tête humaine, bien qu'elle n'en était pas sure.

'_**Qui ne tente rien…**_'

La Dokuro se baissa et tira sur la poignée de toute ses forces avant que celle-ci ne se mette à bouger et à hurler sa colère à la jeune fille qui recula, effrayée par tant de laideur.

« -_Qui qui es tu?_

_-Je suis Levi-à-thon, la poignée de cette porte! Et je peut te dire que vu ta taille, tu ne passera pas!_

_-Mais, comment vais-je retrouver le lapin de tout à l'heure si je ne peux pas rentrer?_

_-ça c'est ton problème, pas le mien. Bonne nuit! _»

Et sur ces mots, l'horrible poigner se rendormit, laissant la pauvre fille au bord des larmes qui finit par s'assoir sur la chaise et fixa un moment le verre de jus de pomme, se demandant si elle pouvait le boire, commençant à avoir soif.

'_**Je suppose que personne ne m'en voudra…**_'

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle avala d'une traite le contenu du verre avant d'être pris de douleurs dans tout le corps, commençant à grandir, s'affolant en sentant le plafond céder de plus en plus sous la pression qu'elle exerçait.

« -_Au secours Monsieur Levi, aidez moi!_

_-Hurmf, tu n'as qu'a manger le bonbon petite sotte! _»

L'adolescente se dépêcha d'obéir et commença à rapetisser, rapetisser…oh point qu'elle se retrouva encore plus petite que la porte qui, elle, sembla très heureuse de se changement.

« _-Ohohoh, mais tu n'es pas si moche que sa vu de près!_

_-Hum, excusez moi, mais pourrais je passer maintenant?_

_-Et bien oui, en échange d'un baiser!_

_-Eu…après que vous m'ayez laisser entrer alors!_

_-Bon d'accord! _»

A peine la porte fut elle ouverte que Chrome la passa rapidement, ne voulant aucunement embrassée l'horreur qui jurait à présent de s'être fait avoir par une « jeune idiote » . Jeune idiote qui se trouvait à présent en chute libre de nouveau, mais celle-ci dura bien moins longtemps et elle atterrit dans une eau glacée qui la fit paniquer puisqu'elle ne savait pas nager. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à couler et à s'épuiser à force d'appeler à l'aide, quelque chose la rattrapa et la tira de force à la surface.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait péniblement les yeux, une douce voix l'interpella:

« -_Bonjour, qui es tu pour vouloir te noyer dans mon bassin? »_

Devant elle se dressait à présent un bel adolescent aux yeux bleu(?) dont une mèche de cheveux cachait la moitié de son visage. Alors que le garçon de tout à l'heure avait des oreilles et une queue de lapin, celui-ci avait des attributs de souris.

« _-Bonjour petite souris, je cherche un lapin vert, tu ne l'as pas vu?_

_-Malheureusement non, je n'ai que mes compagnons que tu vois là. _»

Autour de lui se dressait maintenant diverses personnes, mi homme, mi oiseaux que la jeune fille trouva légèrement intimidant avant d'être ahuri en les voyant se mettre en cercle pour écouter un cours d'histoire sur la mafia donné par la souris puis faire une course des plus étranges, l'ayant semble t'il oublier. Lorsque tous partirent, elle se retrouva de nouveau seule et faillit laisser couler une larme avant de voir le lapin passer de nouveau, changeant de refrain pour une fois.

« - _Le prince déchu, le prince déchu! Oh mes pauvres petites pattes! Oh mes oreilles et ma petite tête! Il va me faire exécuter, aussi sur que le prince déchu est un prince déchu! _»

Mais alors qu'elle suivit de nouveau le fuyard en courant, elle trébucha et tomba dans un buisson. Lorsque la Dokuro se releva, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était à présent dans un bois qui semblait être d'une grandeur impressionnante.

'_**Je commence à être fatigué…soit je me suis cognée la tête trop fort en tombant la première fois et ceci est un drôle de rêve, soit je suis devenue folle…Mukuro-san, où es tu**_**?**'

La jeune fille, lasse, se laissa aller contre un champignon légèrement plus grand qu'elle puis, sentant une drôle d'odeur, elle se releva et essaya de voir se qui se passait au dessus d'elle, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds de ses drôles de ballerines noires qui ne lui appartenait pas.

'_**Je dois être en plein délire, voila un homme chenille qui fume maintenant… **_»

« -_Excusez moi monsieur la chenille? _»

Mais celle-ci l'ignora un moment en continuant de tirer sur sa cigarette, passant machinalement une main dans ses beaux cheveux argentés.

Puis, semblant en avoir marre de voir la jeune fille le fixer ainsi, il retira d'un geste agacé sa cigarette d'entre ses lèvres, et la questionna d'un air courroucée:

« -_Qui es tu?_

_-Je..je ne sais plus très bien en fait, je me suis levée ce matin en tant que Chrome Dokuro mais il avec ce qui se passe, je n'en suis même plus sure…_

_-Que veux tu dires par la? Explique toi voyons!_ »

Voyant que la chenille commençait à s'énerver, la jeune fille s'empressa de répondre, l'air attristé.

« -_J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir m'expliquer car voyez vous, je ne suis plus moi-même, vous voyez?_

_-Evidemment que non, je ne vois pas!_

_- Je craint de ne pas le savoir, car je ne comprend pas bien moi-même et il met arrivé tant de choses étranges que cela m'embrouille l'esprit_. »

Le ton monta d'un cran lorsque la chenille commença à s'énerver et la plus jeune commença à partir lorsque l'autre la rappela, lui disant qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, lui demanda avant de rester calme.

'_**C'est lui le plus énervé de nous deux…**_'

« - _Qu'est-ce qui as changé?_

_-Et bien, beaucoup de choses dont ma taille, et puis, j'ai l'impression de perdre la mémoire parfois…_

_- mouai…quelle taille veux tu avoir?_

_- Je ne sais pas vraiment, plus grande, mais pas trop, vous voyez?_

_-Non, je ne vois pas, soit plus claire! _»

Jamais Chrome n'avait autant été contredite et l'ado chenille commençait à lui faire perdre son sang froid.

« - _Ta taille actuelle te plait pas?_

_- Je préfèrerais être un peu plus grande, 10 centimètres de haut, c'est petit…_

_-Moi je trouve sa très bien! _»

'_**Normal, c'est votre taille..**_'

« -_Mais moi, je n'y suis pas habituée vous savez!_

_-Tu t'y habituera, comme tout le monde dans ce genre de situations!_ »

Il y eu un silence où Chrome se balança d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant que dire avant que la chenille ne descende de son champignon et commence à s'éloigner, fumant de nouveau.

« -_Un côté fait grandir, l'autre rapetisser. _

_-Un côté de quoi?_

_-Du champignon idiote! Tss, les filles vraiment… _»

Laissée seule, l'adolescente regarda le champignon de son œil unique avec suspicion avant de prendre deux bout du champignon dans chaque main. La première bouchée la fit tellement rapetisser qu'elle faisait quelques millimètres. La deuxième à l'inverse la fit tellement grandir qu'elle dépassa les arbres. Il lui fallut quatre tentatives pour retrouver sa taille normal, lui procurant un grand soulagement.

Elle marcha ensuite jusqu'à arriver devant une belle maison où elle frappa à la porte, puis, n'ayant pas de réponse, l'ouvrit pour se retrouver en face d'une belle femme aux long cheveux roses portant dans ses bras un bébé au regard froid pendant qu'un homme au beau cheveux blond et aux yeux marrons d'une douceur infinie cuisinait en chantonnant.

« -_Excusez moi monsieur, mais il y a trop de poivre dans cette soupe._ »

En effet, l'air était envahi par le poivre et la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éternuer, tout comme la femme, dont un badge indiquait qu'elle était la duchesse ornait la poitrine, l'enfant lui-même éternuant avec discrétion de temps à autres.

En fait, seul le cuisinier et un homme-chat au sourire effrayant couché à ses pieds semblait ne pas être dérangé par la fumée de poivres empoisonnant la pièce. Gênée par le sourire du chat dont elle ne voyait pas le regard à cause d'une frange appartenant à une chevelure dorée toute lisse, elle ne put s'empêcher de questionner la femme.

«-_Excusez moi madame, pourquoi votre chat sourit il comme ça? _

_- C'est un chat du Cheshire, voila pourquoi. Mon Amour! _»

Le dernier mot fut prononcer avec temps de passion que Chrome sursauta avant de se rendre compte que la femme s'adressait au bébé qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces dans les bras, l'air heureuse.

« -_Je ne savais pas que les chat du Cheshire souriait, je ne savais pas qu'un chat pouvait sourire d'ailleurs…_ »

Soudain, le cuisinier souleva la marmite et, essayant vainement de saisir d'autres ustensiles, renversa tout sur la duchesse et l'enfant qui lui balança à son tour une pelle, une arme à feu et même une poêle ce qui effraya encore plus l'adolescente.

Soudain, l'horloge sonna et la duchesse mit son enfant dans les bras de Chrome, l'air attristée.

« -_Je suis désolé, mais je dois aller jouer une partie de croquet avec le prince, gardez mon amour en attendant! _

_-Mais…_

_-Attendez Madaaaah! _»

**Cling!**

Le cuisinier venait cette fois ci de faire tomber toute une étagère, manquant de peu la tête de la femme qui sortit précipitamment, les larmes aux yeux.

Ne sachant que faire, la jeune fille sortit dehors et marcha avec l'enfant qui, mécontent, la frappait de temps à autres de ses petits pieds avec une force qui l'étonnait beaucoup. Finalement, elle le lâcha et alla pour s'appuyer sur un arbre lorsque le chat de Cheshire se retrouva devant elle, allongé paresseusement sur une branche, la faisant sursauter pour la énième fois de la journée.

Son sourire intimidait beaucoup la jeune fille, tout comme ses griffes, ainsi décida-t-elle de lui parler avec respect.

« _-Bonjour, minet du Cheshire, sait tu quelles routes je dois prendre pour sortir d'ici?_

_- Cela dépend de l'endroit où tu veux aller Kikikiii(1)…_

_-Peu m'importe l'endroit…_

_-En ce cas, peu importe le chemin que tu prendras. _

_-Quelles sortes de gens y trouve t'on?_

_-Par ici habite un Chapelier, par ici, un Lièvre de Mars. Peu importe qui tu vas voir, ils sont fou tout les deux Kikikiii… _

_-Je ne veux pas aller voir des fous moi!_

_-Impossible de faire autrement, tout le monde est fou ici, sauf ma royale personne. Ils sont fou, tu es folle…_

_-Je ne suis pas folle!_

_-Tu ne serais pas ici sinon. vas-tu au croquet qu'organise se maudit truand se prenant pour un Prince? J'y serrait. _

_-J'aurais bien aimé, mais je ne suis pas invité._

_-Bien. _»

Et il disparut, pour réapparaitre une deuxième fois.

« -_Oh fait, où est-ce le bébé?_

_-Partit._

_-ça ne m'étonne pas Kikikiii… _»

Et il disparut pour de bon, laissant la fille seule. Finalement, elle prit la direction du lièvre de mars et s'étonna en voyant la maisonnette qui avait un toit en fourrure et des oreilles de lapins.

S'approchant, elle vit le lièvre et le Chapelier prendre le thé, un loir dormant à leurs côtés.

Alors que la table était immense, les trois étaient serrés, le pauvre loir servant d'appuis coudes aux deux autres qui s'écriait avec une joie extrême et un peu étrange:

« -_Pas de place! Pas de place!_

_-Bien sur que si, regardez! _»

Chrome, fatiguée, s'assit dans un joli fauteuil en cuir en bout de table, se faisant proposer un vin par le chapelier à l'allure de travestit.

« -_Il n'y en a pas._

_-C'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas! _

_-Ce n'est pas très poli de m'en proposer si il n'y en as pas…_

_-C'est impoli à l'extrême de s'assoir sans autorisation!_

_- Le couvert étant mis pour beaucoup de monde, je ne pensait pas que c'était votre table. _»

Le drôle de chapelier, qui la regardait à travers ses lunettes de soleil depuis un moment, secoua son boa et dit:

« -_Tu as besoins de te couper les cheveux. Cet ananas est terriblement laid~_

_-Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil!_

_-Pourquoi est-ce qu'un bureau ressemble à un corbeau? _»

Et, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, les devinettes s'enchainèrent ainsi, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

S'en suivit alors un étrange délire à propos d'une montre et de beurre que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas, étonnée par contre de voir le lapin trempée avec une extrême tristesse la montre dans son café. Regardant de plus près, elle fut surprise de voir que celle-ci indiquait tout sauf l'heure.

« -_Elle indique le jour, le mois, mais où est l'heure?_

_-Pourquoi indiquer l'heure? T'as montre indique t'elle l'année petite~?_

_-Bien sur que non._

_-Et bien nous, c'est pareil. _»

Commençant à se lasser et voyant la migraine pointer le bout de son nez, la jeune fille n'écouta bientôt plus la conversation entre les trois animaux, le loir s'étant fait réveiller par les deux autres.

La seule chose qu'elle comprit fut que le temps était stoppés sur l'heure du thé à cause du prince. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Loir, un demi garçon emmitouflé dans une écharpe, de conter une histoire mais il finit par s'endormir et le Chapelier et son compagnon recommencèrent leurs délires, faisant fuir la pauvre fille qui commençait à perdre la tête.

'_**Je vais devenir folle…je ne veux plus revenir par ici**_!'

Elle vit alors une porte accrochée sur un arbre et la franchit, se retrouvant alors dans un magnifique jardin plein de parterres de fleurs vives et de fontaines.

Un grand rosier surplombait l'entrée. Etant constituée de belles roses blanches, trois jardiniers les peignaient en rouges.

« -_Fait attention Chikusa, tu m'envois de la peinture Pion!_

_-Désolé, c'est MM qui m'as poussé._

_-La ferme, vous êtes des idiots! J'ai entendu dire que le prince vous ferait couper la tête!_

_-Et pourquoi ça hein pion?_

_-Il y a quelqu'un. _»

Tous se tournèrent vers Chrome qui vit MM grogner en la voyant alors que les autres restaient plus où moins insensibles.

« _-Pourquoi peignez vous ces fleurs en rouges?_

_- On a planter un rosier blanc par erreur à cause de cette greluche et si le prince s'en aperçoit, nous sommes morts_! »

Soudain, une trompette retentit et les trois firent la révérence alors que l'un deux murmurait _« le prince, le prince! _». Intrigué de voir à quoi celui-ci ressemblait pour inspirer tant de crainte, elle se retourna et vit arriver plusieurs courtisans et soldats, tous ressemblant à des cartes.

Venait ensuite les invités dont le lapin qui affichait une mine impassible, suivit enfin par le fameux Prince.

Lorsque le cortège s'arrêta devant elle, Chrome s'étonna de voir qu'à par la coupe, le prince était le sosie du chat de Cheshire.

« -_Qui est cette roturière shishishi?_

_-Je m'appelle Chrome Votre Majesté _» dit elle en s'inclinant avec politesse.

_« -Et qui sont ses roturiers là? _

_-Comment voulez vous que je le sache? Ce n'est pas mes affaires à moi!_ » S'énerva la jeune fille, regrettant aussitôt ses mots lorsqu'elle vit le sourire du prince s'effacer et celui-ci crier: « _Qu'on lui coupe la tête, qu'on…_

_-Qu'elle bêtise de souhaiter ainsi la mort des gens! _»

Le Prince se tut et le lapin intervint de sa voix monotone, se prenant ainsi une pluie de couteau dans le chapeau: « _Prince déchu, ce n'est qu'une enfant. _

_-Shishishi, alors coupé la tête à ses trois là_! »

Les jardiniers commencèrent à courir suivit par les gardes et Chrome, à court d'idée, leurs mit un pot de fleur sur la tête pour les cacher.

« - _Shishishi, leurs têtes est elles disparut?_

_-Oui majesté._

_-Bien. Toi, vient jouer au croquet avec moi! _»

La jeune fille fut bien obligée d'obéir avec mauvaise fois, avant de sentir une présence à ses côtés. C'était le drôle de lapin, l'air toujours aussi impassible.

« _-Il fait beau non?_

_-Oui. Où est la duchesse?_

_-Condamnée à avoir la tête tranchée._

_-Mais c'est horrible!_

_-C'est le prince déchu. _

-_Qu'a-t-elle fait?_

-_Elle a giflé le Prince._

_-Mais pourquoi?_

_-Elle est arrivée en retard et celui-ci a dit…_

_-Prenez place paysans! _»

Le jeu était des plus étranges. Les balles, des hérissons vivants, les maillets, des flamants roses et les arceaux, des soldats.

Chrome avait bien du mal à jouer et les « _Qu'on lui coupe la tête shishishi! _» du prince ne l'aidait guère.

Soudain, le chat de Cheshire apparut, lui souriant de son sourire identique au Prince.

Heureuse de voir quelqu'un à qui parler, elle lui raconta son agacement.

« -_Que pense tu de se pseudo prince?_

_-Il m'énerve vraiment, il est si…orgueilleux! _»

Soudain , le Prince arriva et, voyant le chat, s'arrêta, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu plus.

« -_Je n'aime vraiment pas ce chat shishishi…qu'on lui coupe la tête! _»

Le bourreau arriva mais, voyant qu'à présent, seul la tête du chat était visible, celui-ci déclara d'un ton ferme et foudroyant:

«-_Voii, c'est quoi ces conneries, on peut pas couper une tête si elle a pas de corps! _

_-Si la tête n'est pas coupée, je vous fait tous exécuter shishishi… _

_-Eu, vous savez, le chat est à la duchesse…_

_-Allez la chercher bande de paysans! _»

Mais à peine le bourreau et les soldats furent ils partis que la tête disparut pour de bon, les personnes restant retournant alors à leurs parties de croquet.

La Duchesse se précipita dans les bras de Chrome, la remerciant les larmes aux yeux de l'avoir sortie de la et, la serrant à l'en étouffer, lui raconta à une vitesse alarmante des paroles que la pauvre fille ne comprenait pas lorsque soudain la belle femme se mit à trembler et se tue. Se retournant, l'adolescente vit le Prince se tenant derrière elle, son sourire hypocrite collé aux lèvres.

« -_B belle journée majesté n'est-ce pas?_

_-Si tu ne t'ôtes pas de là, je te coupe la tête shishishi! _»

Effrayée pour de bon, la duchesse partit en courant, laissant la pauvre chrome toute seule a devoir finir la partie en compagnie de l'étrange prince. Une fois cela fait, elle se retrouva elle ne sais trop comment au tribunal où était jugé un valet au regard bovin pour avoir apparemment dérobé une tarte au Prince. Le premier témoin fut le Chapelier qui raconta tout et n'importe quoi, se dandinant affreusement devant un prince dégouté qui lui donna l'autorisation de sortir, après quoi il ordonna qu'on lui coupe la tête. Le second témoin était le cuisinier maladroit qui en cette instant semblait pourtant plein de prestance, refusant de témoigner. Alors que le Prince allait s'énerver, il y eu un boucan d'enfer dans la salle provoqué par le Lièvre de mars qui applaudissait l'extrême hardiesse du cuisinier avant de se faire sortir de la salle. Une fois le calme revenu, tous remarquèrent que l'homme blond était partit sans demander son reste.

'_**Je me demande qui sera le prochain témoin…**_'

« -_Chrome! _

_- Pré présente!_

_-Que savez-vous de cette affaire?_

_-Rien._

_-Rien?_

_-Absolument rien. _»

Un brouhaha se fit dans la salle et Chrome remarqua avec horreur qu'elle était de nouveau géante et qu'elle continuait de grandir.

« -_Silence! Il est dit dans l'article quarante deux que chaque personne dépassant un kilomètre de haut devait sortir du tribunal._

_-Mais je ne fait pas un kilomètre!_

_-Si, presque deux shishishi… _

_-je ne peux pas partir, l'audience n'est pas finit!_

_-Qu'on condamne le paysan!_

_-Mais c'est idiot!_

_-Et qu'on coupe la tête de cette fille shishishi!_

_-Je n'ai pas peur de vous! Vous n'êtes qu'un jeu de carte! _»

Et soudain, toutes les personnes redevinrent des cartes et commencèrent à l'étouffer, l'effrayant, la faisant crier et se débattre alors que des bras la secouait dans tout les sens…

« -_Chrome! Chrome ouvre les yeux_! »

La jeune fille les ouvrit brutalement et vis le visage de ses amis juste au dessus d'elle, la fixant avec inquiétude.

« -_Mukuro…san…_

_-Kufufu, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur ma petite Chrome…_

_-ça fait deux jours que tu es dans le coma à cause d'une satané chute!_

_-Shishishi, pourquoi aller dans ce lieu de pouilleux?_

_-Bel-sempai, c'est surement pour échapper à votre débilité… »_

Chrome rigola, heureuse de voir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Franchement, vous imaginez, un lapin-grenouille Fran où un Belphégor en prince? Vraiment…

****

_**Et voilà , un OS de pondu! J'avoue, c'est un peu bordélique, mais j'ai pas le moral pour écrire à cause de ma rentrée scolaire merdique, donc je suppose que j'ai fait moins d'effort que d'habitude…pardonnez moi si certaines choses sont bâclés ou fausses…**_


End file.
